Sophie
Japeth (fiancé; unwillingly) |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Emerald green |alias = Witch of Woods Beyond Queen Sophie Filip of Mount Honora Queen of Woods Beyond Dean Sophie |origin = Gavaldon |alignment = Evil |fingerglowcolor = Hot pink |occupation = Student at the School for Evil (formerly) Teacher at the School for New Evil (formerly) Evil's Queen Dean of Evil Queen of Camelot (unwillingly) |affiliation = School for Evil (Dean) Camelot (queen; unwillingly) }} Queen Sophie is one of the main characters in The School For Good and Evil series and The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Sophie was a reader from Gavaldon and the daughter of Stefan and Vanessa, before becoming a student of both the School for Evil and School for Girls, Queen of the School for New Evil, and the current Dean of the School for Evil. She retains the title of queen after Rafal's death, as stated in The Ever Never Handbook and seen in Quests for Glory. She is currently being held captive and coerced by Rhian, the current and false king of Camelot, into being crowned the queen of Camelot. Physical appearance Sophie is constantly described as being beautiful and aspiring. She describes herself at the beginning of the first book as having waist-long hair, the color of spun gold, emerald-green eyes, luscious red lips, and creamy peach skin, and often compared herself to a princess. However, in the first book as a punishment for hitting Lady Lesso (by accident), her hair is chopped short by a doom- room axe. She eventually uses this to her advantage, cutting it shorter and flaunting it. It grows back later. Witch When Sophie is revealed to be an ugly witch in the Circus of Talents, she is described as having liver- spotted skin, decayed gums, warts, wrinkles, pale skin, rotted teeth, no hair, and dead, coal- colored eyes. She is displayed as being extremely hideous, with her appearance reflecting the Evil of her soul. Filip When she transforms into Filip of Mount Honora, her male counterpart, she is described as a powerful, square-jawed version of herself, with short, fluffy blond hair, high cheekbones, straight brows, slightly pointed ears, like that of fey, and emerald-set eyes. Outfits Sophie wears numerous outfits across the series: *Before the start of the series, she is said to wear a lot of pink. Her outfit at the start of the first book is a breezy pink dress with sparkling one-of-a-kind glass slippers. These slippers are seen throughout the book. *On the day of her kidnapping she wears her finest dress. It is known that she wears heeled glass slippers, as they appear throughout the book. ** In The Ever Never Handbook, her arrival dress is shown to be a short-sleeved pink dress with poofed sleeves and a short cape. * Her traditional school outfit in the first book was a dumpy, tattered tunic, described as 'sagging like shredded curtains'. **In The Ever Never Handbook, it is described as a smock instead of a tunic. * Her school outfits that she designed throughout book 1 goes as follows: ** A strapless bodice dress, with a red 'F' shimmering on her chest & glass slippers. Her heels are taller than previously described. Her makeup consists of geisha white foundation, vermilion lipstick and pink eye shadow. Her hair has also been cut shorter and is slicked down into a bob. ** A slit-back toga dress, sashed with blue orchids with an 'F' shimmering on her chest and the back complete with '...is for Fabulous' & glass slippers. Her heels are a full inch taller than the last outfit. Her makeup consists of shimmering bronze foundation, crimson lipstick and periwinkle eyeshadow. ** A black baby doll dress with an 'F' shimmering on her chest and the back complete with '...is for Fun'. She also has a pink lollipop. ** A belly-baring black halter top, poofed miniskirt and hot pink heels. Her hair has been cut into a spiky pixie haircut. ** A revealing black sari and sharp-heeled fur booties. ** A black kimono with an 'F' shimmering on her chest and the back complete with '..Is for Focused (she changes this throughout the book, eg, fabulous,)'. Her hair has been dyed ruby red. ** A lot of miscellaneous wear, including fishnet bodices, sparkling clamshell dresses and leather pantsuits. ** A black sheath dress with beehived hair, black gloves, a pearl necklace and tinted spectacles ** During her time at the School for Evil, she gets a black snake-skin cape from Professor Manley, and she uses this in her school outfit, especially with her black leather outfit. This outfit also gives her black makeup and black hair. ** At the No Ball, she wears a pink ball gown. She is initially seen in this as a witch, but when she turns herself and the Nevers beautiful, her hair grows back to its full length and becomes ringlets again. * Her school uniform in book 2 is a blue bodice with a butterfly crest stitched across the heart, royal blue harem pants and a white veil. She also gets a crystal diadem as she is Class Captain. * In Book Three, to impress Tedros, she wears a bearskin jacket and a leather skirt, baring her belly, with Cinderella's makeup and tight black shiny leggings. * At the start of book 3 she wears a black nightgown and a black cloak. * As the teacher of Advanced Curses & Death Traps, she wears a formfitting, lacy black dress with black-suede stiletto boots. * At her coronation, she wears a tight, strapless, black velvet dress with a long, flowing train that made her appear like 'a sinister bride'. Her crown is a crown of spikes, which she wears during the war. * During the war she wears a black leather catsuit. * As the Dean of Evil, she wears Lady Lesso's old dress. * in the 3rd book, she is claimed to have been wearing a black leather dress with pink booties * in the 4th book, Sophie wears a bathrobe at the beginning, a cropped sailor's outfit dress, and a giant fur coat on the ship, a gold and blue gown at Beauty and the Feast, and a blue pantsuit in Camelot. Personality Sophie is a complicated character. She is very vain and selfish but is also clever and creative. When she is first introduced at the beginning of the first book, she, despite thinking herself quite generous and kind, was shown to be selfish and cared too much about her appearance almost more than anything else. In the first book, she often blamed others (especially Agatha), would do anything to look pretty, and was extremely lazy. She was also persistent to win Tedros over including doing constant attacks on Good and doing a mass murder on Fairies and Wolves during the Circus of Talents. However, in the end, despite her seemingly vicious personality, she acted very selflessly and risked her life for Agatha, thus dying herself before Agatha kissed her back to life. In the second book, Sophie's personality seems to change as she finally starts appreciating Agatha's dedication to their friendship. However, despite her beginning to appreciate Agatha, just as she would do anything to keep Tedros, she did reckless things to try to keep Agatha, leading to their friendship collapsing once again. In the third book, Sophie has returned to being her usual self like in book 1. She cared deeply about her looks, did everything she can to get to her "Happily Ever After" that she imagined, and was manipulative and vicious to the point that she even threatened the entire woods' safety to earn Tedros' affection. Despite this, she still lacked actual love for Tedros, proving they were incompatible. In the end, though, (as shown in the 4th book) Sophie's personality changed for real. She showed a softer side to Agatha, became more selfless, and begin to express her care for her friends more publicly. Biography Early life Sophie was one of the two twins born to Vanessa, in the village of Gavaldon, a small secluded town surrounded by the mysterious Endless Woods. Sophie looked up to her mother greatly, even copying her mother's own actions, such as using skin care products. Vanessa died when Sophie was ten years old, leaving her father, Stefan, as her only family. She soon chose Agatha to be her "Good Deed", so she could get into the School for Good because her worst fear was dying alone like her mother. Despite being born with a 100% Evil soul, she becomes true friends with Agatha over time. ''The School for Good and Evil At the start of the book, Sophie dreams about arriving at a castle ball thrown in her honour, at which there a hundred suitors and no other girls in sight. When Sophie goes to a prince with ghostly white hair and blue eyes, a hammer breaks through the wall and smashes the princes to shards. Sophie wakes up and tells her father that if she didn't get her nine hours of sleep, her eyes would look swollen. Stefan, her father, tells her about the kidnapping will happen that day. She then goes to Agatha's house in the graveyard asking her to walk with her. The two then go to a lake where they talk about going to the school and Sophie wishes that the pair will still be in the company of each other. A World Without Princes The Last Ever After The Ever Never Handbook Quests for Glory A Crystal of Time Sophie finds herself in a very uncomfortable situation at Camelot Castle. Rhian and Japeth force her to wear an unfashionable white dress that belonged to their mother, which Sophie thinks is quite perturbing. Not only that, but Japeth often cuts Sophie's hand so that he can use her blood, which has healing properties. Sophie soon learns that Rhian wants to write stories with his own pen so that underappreciated commonfolk can be recognized, not just the elite students of the School for Good and Evil. The problem is, Rhian is not very good at writing. Sophie scoffs she can do better and adds some frills and embellishments to Rhian's dull story. From that point on, Sophie is tasked with writing the tales. She is initially against having to craft these stories, but uses it to her advantage by hiding secret messages to Agatha in them. When Rhian allows Sophie to free one prisoner from the dungeons, Sophie chooses Hort, and he becomes her personal assistant. Hort wants to know why Sophie chose him, and it's because she trusts Hort the most. Hort devises a plan to kill Rhian which Sophie picks up on and helps with. After their murder attempt fails, they use it to their advantage by implying Japeth was the one who tampered with Rhian's tea. Their goal is to get the brothers fighting, but this does not succeed either. Sophie then goes to "The Blessing" at the church which goes horribly wrong, as first year students invade. Attempting to escape in the chaos, no one helps Sophie except for Hort, who arrives on a Stymph and holds out his hand to her. Sophie however, realizes that there are prisoners still trapped at Camelot and, to Hort's horror, decides to stay behind. When the execution erupts into battle, Sophie flees with the rest of the prisoners and meets up with Agatha in the woods, where they catch up, much to Tedros' dismay over their closeness. Sophie loves the luxurious castle of Gnomeland, and wishes she could stay there for some rest and relaxation. However, when Sophie sees a vision of the future in Dovey's crystal ball, she leaves to go back to Camelot. At the castle again, Rhian tells Sophie more about his past, and about his motives for becoming king. Rhian previously said he didn't love Sophie, but that was only because he was afraid to love someone again after what happened with his mother. He actually does love Sophie, which she is quite shocked about. She questions what she saw in the crystal ball, which was a vision of her killing Rhian, and is uncertain about going through with it. Relationships Love interests Tedros Sophie first met Tedros at the Welcoming. As soon as she saw him, she fell in love with him, even thinking that he was her true love. Throughout the first book, Sophie attempts to win his heart, using everything from advice in 'Winning Your Prince' to using a love spell. Eventually, she wins his heart, and the two begin a relationship. However, as soon as her true nature is revealed, Tedros leaves her heartbroken and she begins to plot revenge against him before being caught. In the second book, Sophie shows a disgust to him, as she believes that he has stolen Agatha away from her. She goes into the School for Boys as a spy and poses as a boy, Filip of Mount Honora, to try and find the Storian. She becomes Tedros' roommate and she begins to find out his much softer side, and even falls in love with him. Unfortunately, he is shocked and disgusted to find out that Filip is indeed Sophie. In the third book, she once again believes for him to be her true love as her ring tells her so, and in an agreement with Agatha, begins to try and win his heart. But when she kisses him, she doesn't feel anything, causing her to panic and flee to the lake. By the end of the book, they are on good enough terms. Hort Hort has always had a major crush on Sophie, and the latter often used this to her advantage such as fake-dating him to make Tedros jealous and such. Hort always had hope that if he tried hard enough, Sophie would like him but this didn't seem to happen as Sophie only ordered him around and led him on. He does get jealous whenever Sophie associates with other boys, especially Tedros. Hort and Sophie were also mentioned getting a little too cozy with each other in the 4th book when Hort reminded Sophie about a dance they had together at Sophie's Dance/Ball. Hort had begun to tell Hester, Dot and others at an interview about whispering in Sophie's ear but then Sophie abruptly cut him off. Eventually, a Reader named Nicola (who had a crush on Hort from reading ''The Tale of Sophie and Agatha) joined the school and Hort gave up his crush on Sophie to be with Nicola. This made Sophie somewhat jealous but after she got Rhian, her jealousy faded away. Rafal Rafal believed that Sophie had a soul evil enough to match his own, thus chose her for his Evil Love. Playing on Sophie's desperate dream for her own Happily Ever After, he convinced her they were destined to be together, in hopes that Sophie would rewrite the laws of love, and finally bring victory for himself and Evil once and for all. He is said to often use the Groom Room in order to impress Sophie and often talked about her to his students, showing that his love may have been genuine. Sophie eventually chooses Agatha over him, killed him by destroying her ring, ending their relationship. Rhian After he won the battle at Four Point, he freed Sophie from her binds and kissed her, giving her a rose. After he'd rescued them from the Snake in Nottingham, Sophie and Rhian went on a date to Beauty and the Feast and bonded. Sophie believes Rhian understands her and their relationship is warm and natural and amazing. In Camelot after the Snake was supposedly dead, Rhian proposed to Sophie as his gift as a knight to King Tedros. Sophie said yes, but when Rhian became king, they were going to be married in a week, Sophie realized he was evil and became scared of him. Eventually, Rhian threatens Sophie's life unless she pretends to be his princess. Family Stefan Sophie's relationship with her father is strained at the least. Sophie lost her mother five years prior to the beginning of the story, leaving her father Stefan as her only family. Sophie harbours angry feelings towards Stefan, believing that he does not love her because she is not a boy and, therefore, cannot remind him of himself. Stefan himself has an instinctive stiffness towards his daughter - she reminds him of Vanessa. Sophie was about to execute him but at the last moment chose not to. She forgave her father and the two (plus Agatha) embraced, before the barrier between Gavaldon and the Endless Woods activated again. Vanessa Vanessa is Sophie's deceased mother, who she supposedly had a positive relationship with. She is Sophie's role model and Sophie is visibly upset over her death, which happened prior to book one. Agatha Sophie and Agatha have one of the closest and most intricate relationships in the series. Originally, Sophie only became friends with Agatha to complete a Good Deed to impress the School Master. She didn't really like the reclusive girl, but in her opinion, Agatha needed help. Sophie tried everything to "help" Agatha but it made things worse, the "help" being for Agatha trying out her potions and creams for beautification on her, to make sure they worked. However, the creams and potions often backfired, causing Agatha to not want Sophie around her. Over time though, after spending more time together, Sophie and Agatha begin to consider each other friends. They often rely on each other for comfort and safety, leading them to have a big trust in one another. Agatha is the more logical one of the two, which leads her to come up with plans in order to help Sophie and/or others. Sophie is the more emotional one, helping Agatha unlock her deepest emotions and fears. Then, in book 3, they found out they are twins. Honora Sophie is hostile towards Honora as seen in Book 2. However, Honora doesn't return these feelings as she seems to hold nothing against Sophie. The latter is often determined to mistakenly believe that Honora is the evil stepmother in her story and the cruel woman who came in between Sophie's parents. Even after finding out about the truth about her parents' history, Sophie still seems to be distasteful toward Honora such as her comment about her "garden parties". Adam and Jacob Sophie doesn't seem to like her stepbrothers, as she believes that Stefan, her father, would've preferred to have a boy rather than her. Friends Nicola Although Sophie doesn't remember, her and Nicola's first interaction was when she wrote a review about Nicola's "nut crumble" she made at Gavaldon. Later, when Nicola comes to the School for Evil as an accident, Sophie shows a strong dislike for Nicola due to her making messes in the castle since the castle rejects her. When Nicola expresses an interest in Hort on the quest in book 4, Sophie slyly insinuates that Nicola will never be able to become a couple with Hort since by saying, "...Hort already chose his true love long ago and it's not like she's going anywhere, is she? So if I were you, I'd focus on helping us complete our quest and getting home to your dear father as soon as you can". Nicola and Sophie maintain a negative relationship until Sophie saves Nicola at Four Point. From there, they started having a friend-like relationship. In addition, at the forest fest, Sophie says that she already helped Nicola write a letter to her Papa to tell her she'd be home for Christmas, and Nicola changes her perspective on Sophie. The Coven Sophie has a troubled relationship with the coven. Hester and Anadil don't seem to like her very much and remind her throughout the series. It's hard to tell with Dot because she acts so happy. Abilities *'Magic': Like every other person in the Endless Woods, Sophie has the ability to use magic. While using magic, her finger glows hot pink. **'Evil magic': Sophie has advanced knowledge of an arsenal of curses & death traps from the School for Evil. ***'Summoning Ravens': Sophie has the ability to summon and control ravens. ***'Screams from the Soul': Sophie can use her singing voice to shatter glass and torture people. This was done at the Circus of Talents and was mentioned in The Ever Never Handbook. ***'Summoning Evil Animals': Sophie can control animals such as wasps, locusts and bats by whistling. Sophie did this in the first book in Special Talents against Hester's demon. ***'Side Conversion' (unnamed): Sophie is able to turn Nevers into Evers and vice versa. She only did this once during her first year when she hosted the No Ball. Appearances Books * * * * * * Gallery Trivia *The name Sophie is of French origin, meaning "wisdom". *Agatha points out that if Sophie were to become the new Queen of Camelot, then she would probably pick all the cucumbers in the kingdom. *Sophie's quest is 'Serving as Dean and steering the School for Evil in a new direction, which it so desperately needed' (claimed that herself), and was tracked as a Leader. *Sophie's age is yet to be confirmed, and thus is subject to a lot of speculation. Sophie and Agatha are twin sisters and thus have the same age and birthday. It is popular belief that she is 12 in the first book. However, this has later been contradicted. Using the 4 released SGE novels it has been deduced that she is 16 turning 17 in book 3. So she is actually 15 in the first book. The following proof is used to support the theory: In book 3 of the SGE series Sophie states that the "School Master looked 16 and thus was no older than her." Using this information it was assumed that Sophie was 16 at the start of book 3. Book 3 is set in early February to early March of year 3. Book 2 is set in early November of year 2 to late December of year 2. Book 1 is set from the night of the 10th of November of year 1 to the 14th of February of year 2. Using this information we know that Sophie turned 16 in the 9 month period between books 1 and 2 because her birthday was not mentioned in books 1, 2 or 3. Since Sophie turned 16 in year 2 it is obvious that she turned 15 in year 1 and was thus 15 when she was kidnapped. Also, in a deleted chapter in book 1, Soman Chainani states that all the readers that got kidnapped were age 15. **However, this is further contradicted by The Ever Never Handbook stating that The Beast went missing three years prior to the events. The Ever Never Handbook is set before the fourth but after the third, and if it's to be believed that Sophie is sixteen in the third book then by the same token she must've been 13 in the first book, leaving there to be no definitive answer with so many contradictions. *True loves usually have matching finger glows, however, Rafal's finger glow is black while Sophie's remained pink, meaning they weren't meant to be. *She is Soman's favourite character. *Sophie once dyed Agatha's hair orange. *Sophie has a strawberry shaped birthmark on her ankle. *Before she laughs, Sophie will blush. *Her favourite food is cucumbers. *Her favourite colour is primrose pink, and her finger glow is hot pink. *Sophie waited her whole life to go to the School for Good. *Lady Lesso thought of her as a daughter. *Evelyn Sader was also fond of her, yet used her to bring Rafal back. *She has the most relationships so far. Quotes *''"Who wants Snow White when they can have me?"'' *''"In fairy tales, different usually turns out, um. . . evil."'' *''"I'm saying whatever happens, you'll have a choice, both of us will choose how our fairy tale ends."'' *''"I can't live an ordinary life."'' *''"Please, I want to be Good!"'' *''"Who needs princes in our fairy tale?"'' *''"I'm happy on my own."'' References Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:The School for Good and Evil characters Category:A World Without Princes characters Category:The Last Ever After characters Category:Quests for Glory characters Category:A Crystal of Time characters